List of shows aired on Piggy TV
This list show the shows aired on Piggy TV. Shows Original * Disney Television Animation *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts *''DuckTales'' (both the original and the 2017 series) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Goof Troop''/''Goofy and Son'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse's Madness'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''TaleSpin''/''Great Adventures of Baloo'' *''Bonkers'' *''Aladdin: The Series'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Recess'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Hercules: The Series'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' series *''The Little Mermaid: The Series'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Fillmore!'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Replacements'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Agent P'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Pucca'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''The 7D'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''The Secret Foxes'' *''The Vigilante Fighters Show'' *''Frozen: Adventures in Arendelle'' *''Cars: Lightning's Racing Adventures'' *''Cool Kat'' *''Daxter and the Galactic Troop'' *''Bolt: The Series'' *''Robin Hood Adventures'' *''The Aristocats Show'' *''Coco: The Legend of Miguel'' *''Holiday Beach'' *''Mad Hatter and March Hare'' *''Racc and Coon'' *''The Rock 'n' Roll On!'' *''Clarissa and Olivia'' *''Space Heroes'' *''Sea Guardians'' *''Toons in Training'' *''The Stupids'' *''Sugar Rush: Unleashed'' *''Hatboy and Hatgirl'' *''The Sword in the Stone: The Series'' *''Ignatus: Master of the Future'' *''Oswald and Ortencia, P.I.'' *''Jaq, Gus and Lucifer'' *''The Honest John Show'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Magicland'' *''Accidentally Adventures'' *''Roger Rabbit'' *''Inside Out: Dream Productions'' *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' *''Zootopia: The Series'' *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''The Outback Animals'' *''Sprucia and Gilli'' *''Valuthian Knights'' *''Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes'' *''Megan and Nick'' *''Forest Mysteries'' *''Disney Academy'' *''Disney Parks Adventures'' *''Jannette'' *''The Face Paint City'' *''The Beaver Family Show'' *''Cowboy Cat'' *''Lab Rats: The Animated Series'' *''The Warriorizers'' Warner Bros. Animation * Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' * Tiny Toon Adventures * Taz-Mania * Animaniacs (both the original and the 2020 revival) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Pinky and the Brain/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' * Slappy Squirrel * Happy Cat and Dog Genius * Baby Looney Tunes * Duck Dodgers * Loonatics Unleashed * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' * Bunnicula * Freakazoid! (both the original and the 2023 revival) * Histeria! * Detention * ThunderCats (both the original and the 2011 revival) * Thundercats Roar * The Mask: The Animated Series * Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Ozzy & Drix * Xiaolin Showdown * Xiaolin Chronicles * Unikitty! * The Adventures of Sally Brown * The Adventures of The Face Paint * Collin the Speedy Boy series * The Tales of The Paintders * Croc * The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man * Dragon Mania Adventures * Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers * The Heroic Hawk * Five Nights at Freddy's * Hey Alley Cat! Hanna-Barbera * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Yogi Bear Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Top Cat * The Atom Ant Show * The Secret Squirrel Show * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Wally Gator * Touché Turtle * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har * The Peter Potamus Show * Yo Yogi! * 2 Stupid Dogs * The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber * Yogi's Mystery Adventures * Scooby-Doo series * The Flintstones series * The Jetsons * The Pink Badger series * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow series * The Face Paint Gang series * Digger Dog and Singer Cat series * Jonny Quest series * Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 and 2019 revivals) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Smurfs * Pound Puppies (both the original and the 2019 revival) * Hanna-Barberics Unleashed Turner Entertainment * Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom and Jerry Kids * Droopy, Master Detective * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * LazyTown * You Know What?: A Tex Avery Production * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls (both the original and the 2016 revival) * Powerpuff Girls Z (US dub) * The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed * Johnny Bravo * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Mike, Lu & Og * Sheep in the Big City * Time Squad * Undercover Wolves * Tyler the Teenage Racecar * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Samurai Jack (both the original and the 2017 revival) (as part of Piggy Adult) * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Arachnid Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Squirrel Boy * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Detective Topps * Chowder * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat * Adventure Time (as part of Piggy Adult) * Pupz * Steven Universe * The Cryptids * Regular Show (as part of Piggy Adult) * Clarence * Uncle Grandpa * The Amazing World of Gumball * Mighty Magiswords * Eric and Claire (as part of Piggy Adult) * We Bare Bears * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Craig of the Creek * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island * Villain Academy * Woodland High Adult Swim (as part of Piggy Adult) * Robot Chicken * Mike Tyson Mysteries * Squidbillies * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Superjail! * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law/''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' * BoJack Horseman * Space Ghost: Coast to Coast * Rick & Morty * Mr. Pickles * Off The Air * Black Dynamite Nickelodeon * Doug (1991-1994) * Rugrats * Ren and Stimpy (both the original and the 2003 revival) (as part of Piggy Adult) * Rocko's Modern Life (as part of Piggy Adult) * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Hey Arnold! * KaBlam! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * The Wild Thornberrys * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rocket Power * Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (as part of Piggy Adult) * Dora the Explorer series * Pelswick * As Told by Ginger * Blue's Clues series * The Fairly OddParents * Invader Zim (as part of Piggy Adult) * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Avatar: The Last Airbender/''The Legend of Korra'' (as part of Piggy Adult) * Catscratch * The X's * Mr. Meaty * Kappa Mikey * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Gatopardos the Cheetah * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Tak and the Power of Juju * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B! * Making Fiends (as part of Piggy Adult) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Planet Sheen * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Robot and Monster * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) * Monsters vs. Aliens * Sanjay and Craig * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * Terrytitans * The Loud House * Awesome Antics * Flytrap: Savior of All * Bunsen is a Beast * ROBLOX: The Series/Knights of RedCliff: The Series * The Goblin Ninja * Welcome to the Wayne * Occhi Rossi * Pinky Malinky * Sky Rat * Glitch Techs * Nicktoon High * The Miserable Adventures of Riley * Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island * Amusement Park * Holiday Forces * Life at High * The Good Guys * Funny Soccer * Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures * Toby * The Modifyers * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Paramount Television Animation *''The Noveltoons Show'' *''Gulliver's Travels'' *''The Knights of Crystalland'' *''The Misadventures of Cookie Crook and Chip the Dog'' *''Peter Puppy: The Incredible Pup'' *''Super Mae the Maned Wolf'' *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse'' *''Mittens the Cat'' series **''Mittens the Cat'' **''The Return of Mittens'' **''Awesome Family'' *''Herman and Katnip's Adventures'' *''The Cartoon Adventures of Jeremy Jaguar'' *''The Adventures of Jakob Grimes'' *''Beetle Bailey'' Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Classic Animation *''Popeye the Sailor'' series *''Noveltoons'' (both the original and the revival series) *''Screen Songs'' (both the original and the revival series) Comedy Central (as part of Piggy Adult) Universal Television *''Woody Woodpecker'' series *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Exosquad'' *''Monster Force'' *''Beethoven'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Savage Dragon'' *''Wing Commander Academy'' *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Curious George'' *''The Land Before Time'' (TV series) *''Toonsylvania'' *''Neighbors from Hell'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' *''Turbo FAST'' *''All Hail King Julien'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''Dinotrux'' *''Dawn of the Croods'' *''Noddy'' series *''Voltron'' series *''Trollhunters'' *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''Olivia'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''The Dick Tracy Show'' *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' *''George of the Jungle'' (2007 series) *''Felix the Cat'' series *''Underdog'' *''VeggieTales'' series *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (both the original and the 2018 series) *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' *''Color Classics'' *''Little Lulu'' series *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' series *''Herman and Katnip'' *''The Harveytoons Show'' Sony Pictures Television *Screen Gems Cartoons *''Jumanji: The Series'' *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: Ecto Force'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Channel Umptee-3'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''On the Way: The Animated Adventures'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Dragon Tales'' *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Phantom Investigators'' *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''Reilly Toons'' series *''Open Season: The Animated Series'' *''Speedy Blue Dog'' *''Team Smurf'' *''Adventures of Weasy Weasel'' *''The Clyde and Emily Show'' *''Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever'' *''Most Wanted: The Cheatons'' *''Magical Sisters'' series *''The Adventures of Swordsman Cougar and Friends'' *''Animal Mysteries'' 20th Century Fox Television *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Little Shop'' *''The Tick'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Foxtoons'' series *''Fabian Fox'' series *''Rio: The Series'' *''Ice Age: The Adventures with The Herd'' *''Tune Toons'' *''Evil Gurlz'' *''Mr. Cat's Storybook Time'' *''Max Howards: Digital Traveller'' *''The Salem Chronicles'' *''Banjo-Kazooie Adventures'' *''The Chronicles of Yooka-Laylee'' *''The Chronicles of The Face Paint'' *''The Simpsons'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Futurama'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Family Guy''/''The Cleveland Show'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''American Dad'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Bob's Burgers'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''The Critic'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Allen Gregory'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Napoleon Dynamite'' (animated version) (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Axe Cop'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''High School USA!'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Lucas Bros. Moving Co'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Golan the Insatiable'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Bordertown'' (as part of Piggy Adult) MGM Television *''MGM Cartoons'' *''The Pink Panther'' series *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''RoboCop: The Animated Series'' *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''Stargate Infinity'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' Pudú Producciones (English dub) *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' series *''Mar del Sur's Anthology Show'' *''The Mouse Family'' *''Fantasy Town Adventures'' *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' *''Internet Geeks'' *''The Musician Animals'' *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures/''The New Adventures of Birdie *''Cyber Family'' *''The Soccer Legends'' *''Acornsville'' *''Japanese Invasion'' *''Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl'' *''8-Bit City'' *''Armed Forces: Chilean Warfare!'' *''Isaac Newton and the Calculus Squad'' *''31 Minutes'' (animated version) *''League of Evil Animals'' *''Booky the Nutcracker Knight'' *''Kung-Fu Chronicles'' *''The Wilds'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''SilverFalcons'' *''The Nahuel and Red Show'' *''Life in the Sky'' *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' *''The Wacky Hummingbird'' *''Chile and Argentina: Best Friends Forever'' *''The Calaveras'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Pretty Penguin and Friends'' *''The Gail D. Rom and the Virus Show'' *''The Evil Sisters'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' *''The Doggies'' *''Zeno Clash: The Chronicles of Ghat'' *''Agent Fernanda and Morphing-Bot'' *''Donato'' *''The Mattel Fun Hour'' *''Canine Legends'' *''Galactic Alien Force'' *''Norberta the Little Dog'' *''Secret Deers'' *''The Legend of the Six Ninjas'' *''Pudu Short Restaurant'' *''The Walter and Tracy Show'' *''Pudu Producciones' Galactic Hour'' *''Kid Racecar'' *''Captain Jasper and Pierre's Wacky Comedy Hour'' *''The Spy Squirrels'' Power Bulldog Cartoons *''Powertoons'' series *''The Adventures of the Little Monkeys'' *''The Wacky Brothers'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Butterfly Adventures'' *''Power Bears'' *''Invincible Sisters'' *''Two Silly Snakes'' *''Mystery Crew'' *''The Teenage Lives of Pinocchio'' *''Power Bulldog's Cartoon Showcase'' *''The Adventures of Calamity and Michelle'' *''The Life of Best Friends'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Squawker and Friends'' *''Chuck, Wendy and Joe'' *''The Jefferson Family'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''The Secret Hawks Show'' *''Ultra Hounds'' *''Two Siblings in Texas'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Hotel Fantasy Creations'' *''The Husky Family'' *''Brave the Scaredy Cat'' *''The Little Animal Gang'' *''The Fox Family'' *''Robot Beasts'' *''The Space Dingo Show'' *''The Spy Cheetah Duo'' *''Susan Telltale: The Fairy Tale Detective'' *''The Adventures of Little Dennis'' *''Cowboy Mouse'' *''League of Evil Otters'' *''Power Bulldog's House of Toons'' *''The Delicious Snack Team'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Cartoony House'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Century High'' *''The Space Night Show'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Terry and Penny'' *''The Adventures of Rainbow Deer'' *''Fiona and Finley: Warrior Foxes'' GMAT Animation Studios *''Awesome Beats'' series ** *''Chippy Squirrel and Ashton Deer'' *''African Animals'' *''The Six Little Unicorns'' *''Peppermint'' *''Fabulous-Man Adventures'' *''The Adventures of Billiam Hawk'' *''Mercury Agents'' *''Polka-Dot Gal and Knight Dude'' *''Cactus Kids'' *''The Biker Wolves from Uranus'' *''Heathers'' *''The Adventures of Lavamon'' *''FIFA Champions'' *''The World of Don Bluth'' *''Toy Police'' *''The Adventures of Xtreme Team'' *''The Western Adventures of Pecos Bill'' *''Emoji Talk'' *''Inside the App!'' *''Superluchadores: The Melee'' *''Blood Squad'' *''The Terminator Legends'' *''Animal Arc'' *''The Theme Park Kids'' *''Solaris: 41st Century Heroes'' *''Lieutenant Laura'' *''The Wacky Siblings'' *''Angela the Teenage Sorceress'' *''Warlocks'' *''My Girlfriend is a Fairy'' *''Good Mythical Morning'' *''Ready Player One: The Series'' *''Hoverboard Dogs'' *''The Stupid Fox'' *''Detective Husky and the Arctic P.I.'' *''Piñata-A-Lot!'' *''Hector the Rockstar Hawk'' *''The Chicken Warriors'' *''Mars Mysteries'' *''Copa America Forces Go!'' *''The Weseltons'' *''The Space Adventures of Raxis Hairy'' *''Mermaids vs. Snakemen'' Wonder Sun Cartoons Lionsgate Toon Studios Kawaii Box *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' *''Paint Girls to the Action!'' *''Tales from Once Upon a Time'' *''Hello Kitty's Wonderful Show'' *''Johnny and Tucky: Adventures Around the World'' *''Richard Tiger's Antics'' *''The Adventures of Monica's Gang'' Dark Box (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Twisted Tales of Shonen and Shojo'' *''Cartoon Animal Town'' *''The New Misadventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Laughs'' *''Hero Love or Thief Hate'' *''Pyscho Birdz'' *''Fairytaleland'' *''Downtown Felines'' *''Creative Minds'' *''Crossover City'' *''Legacy Robot'' *''Logo City Vice'' *''Toon Cops'' *''It's a Wacky Animal World'' *''The 3000s'' *''The Photocuts'' *''Foods'' *''Gamer Dog'' *''Animator vs. Animation'' *''Toon Cops'' *''The Rabbit Hole'' Teletoon *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Blake and Mortimer'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Fly Tales'' *''Redwall'' *''Toad Patrol'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Blaster's Universe'' *''Flight Squad'' *''The Kids from Room 402'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''For Better or For Worse'' *''Braceface'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''Pecola'' *''RoboRoach'' *''Kaput and Zosky'' (both the original and the 2018 revival) *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Kid Paddle'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''6teen'' *''The Zimmer Twins'' *''Carl²'' *''Delilah & Julius'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Class of the Titans'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Chaotic'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Wayside'' *''Iggy Arbuckle'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''World of Quest'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Stoked'' *''Spliced'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''MetaJets'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Grojband'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' *''ToonMarty'' *''Cupcake & Dino: General Services'' YTV *''ReBoot'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Ultimate Book of Spells'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Being Ian'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Grossology'' *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Jibber Jabber'' *''Clang Invasion'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Urban Vermin'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''League of Super Evil'' *''Pearlie'' *''Sidekick'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''3 Amigonaut'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''The ZhuZhus'' *''Mysticons'' *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' Xilam *''Space Goofs'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''Ratz'' *''Tupu'' *''Shuriken School'' *''A Kind of Magic'' *''Zig and Sharko'' *''The Daltons'' *''Hubert and Takako'' *''Rolling with the Ronks!'' *''Mr. Magoo'' (2019 series) Hasbro Studios *''My Little Pony'' series *''Littlest Pet Shop'' series *''Transformers'' series *''G.I. Joe'' series *''Pound Puppies'' series *''Kaijudo'' *''Blazing Team'' *''Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters'' *''Jem and the Holograms'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''Super Sunday'' *''COPS'' *''Maxie's World'' *''The Chronicles of Elefun and Friends'' *''Candy Land'' SEGA Nintendo *''Mario'' series *''The Link Show'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Chronicles'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''The Adventures of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kirby: Dream Land'' *''Pokémon'' *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' *''Fire Emblem Chronicles'' *''Squid Kids'' *''The Nintendo Adventure Show'' *''Star Fox: Generation'' *''The Egg-tastic Tales of Yoshi'' Other *''The Raccoons'' (both the original and the reboot) *''Spy Kids: Mission Critical'' *''Pat the Dog'' *''Oswaldo'' *''Legend Quest'' *''Lalaloopsy'' series *''Niko and the Sword of Light'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Fangbone!'' *''Kong: King of the Apes'' *''Grizzy and the Lemmings'' *''Miss Moon'' *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Zak Storm'' *''Winx Club'' series **''Winx Club'' **''PopPixie'' **''World of Winx'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' *''H2O: Mermaid Adventures'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Legends of Chima'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Zip Zip'' *''Thunderbirds Are Go'' *''Danger Mouse'' (both the original and the 2015 series) *''Count Duckula'' *''Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime'' *''Avenger Penguins'' *''Care Bears'' series **''Care Bears'' **''The Care Bears Family'' **''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' **''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' **''Care Bears and Cousins'' **''Care Bears: Unlock the Magic'' *''Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood'' *''Marcus Level'' *''Osmar: The Heel of the Loaf'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''Archie'' series **''The Archie Show'' **''Archie's TV Funnies'' **''The U.S. of Archie'' **''The New Archies'' **''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' **''The Archie Comedy Club'' *''Sabrina'' series **''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (1970 series) **''Groovie Goolies'' **''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' **''Sabrina's Secret Life'' **''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''Slugterra'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''YooHoo & Friends'' *''Newbie and the Disasternauts'' *''Trunk Train'' *''Zumbastico Fantástico'' (English dub) *''Bondi Band'' *''Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Tara Duncan: The Evil Empress'' *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''Hero: 108'' *''Babar'' series **''Babar'' **''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''As Aventuras de Gui & Estopa'' (English dub) *''Totally Spies!'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *Jim Davis cartoon series **''Garfield and Friends'' **''The Garfield Show'' **''The Garfield and Odie Show'' **''Here's Garfield'' **''U.S. Acres'' **''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' **''The Hounds'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Masha's Tales''/''Masha's Spooky Stories'' *''Kung Fu Dino Posse'' *''Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist'' *''Master Raindrop'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Hello Kitty'' series *''Magi-Nation'' *''Sushi Pack'' *''Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Forest Friends'' *''School for Vampires'' *''El Chavo del Ocho'' (animated version) *''El Chapulín Colorado'' (animated version) *''Lola & Virginia'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''The Secret Show'' *''Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks'' *''Zorro'' animated series (as part of Piggy Adult) **''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1981 series) **''Kaiketsu Zorro'' **''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997 series) **''Zorro: Generation Z'' **''The Adventures of Zorro'' *''Trollz'' *''A.T.O.M.'' *''Bratz'' (2005 series) *''Dragon Booster'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''Bernard'' *''The Paz Show'' *''Pororo the Little Penguin'' *''The Mysteries of Providence'' *''The World of Tosh'' *''Mr. Bean'' (animated version) *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' *''Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future'' *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Kong: The Animated Series'' *''Fix & Foxi and Friends'' *''Rayman: The Animated Series'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' *''The Magical Tales of Shantae'' *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' *''The Brothers Flub'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' series (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Birdz'' *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''Billy the Cat'' *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' *''Santo Bugito'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop'' *''Mega Man'' series **''Mega Man'' (1994 series) **''Mega Man Star Force'' **''Mega Man NT Warrior'' **''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Eek! the Cat'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' *''Twinkle, the Dream Being'' *''Delfy and His Friends'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''Little Dracula'' *''ProStars'' *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Wish Kid'' *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' *''Widget the World Watcher'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Los Trotamúsicos'' (English dub) *''Camp Candy'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Beany and Cecil'' *''Comic Strip Mayhem'' *''Police Academy: The Animated Series'' *''ALF: The Animated Series'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Sylvanian Families'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Lazer Tag Academy'' *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' *''The Get Along Gang'' *''Heathcliff'' series **''Heathcliff'' (1980 series) **''Heathcliff'' (1984 series) *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''Monica's Gang'' (English dub) *''Pandamonium'' *''Astro Boy'' series ** *''The Amazing Adventures of Morph'' *''Terrytoons'' series **''The Astronut Show'' **''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle'' **''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' **''The Terrytoons Show'' **''Terry Friends'' **''Terrytitans'' *''Disenchantment'' (as part of Piggy Adult) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (English dub) *''Vuelta por el Universo'' (English dub) *''Medialuna'' (English dub) *''Hostal Morrison'' (English dub) *''Cool McCool'' *''The Milton the Monster Show'' *''Van Beuren Classics'' *''Ever After High'' *''David the Gnome'' *''The New Three Stooges'' (animated version) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Festival of Family Classics'' *''The Tales of Spyro the Dragon'' *''Gawayn'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Bondi Band'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' series *''Lucky Luke'' series *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Mafalda'' shorts *''Fly Tales'' *''Trolls of Troy'' *''Malo Korrigan'' *''Captain Biceps'' *''Dragon Hunters'' *''Alias the Jester'' *''Fantomcat'' *''Foxbusters'' *''The Likeaballs'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''The Baskervilles'' *''Creepschool'' *''Galactik Football'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''The Green Squad'' *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' *''Zombie Hotel'' *''Pok & Mok'' *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''Digimon'' series *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Mighty Max'' *''C-Bear and Jamal'' Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Piggy TV